<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>come lie with my bones. by frenchfrieswritingstuff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346926">come lie with my bones.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff'>frenchfrieswritingstuff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:47:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchfrieswritingstuff/pseuds/frenchfrieswritingstuff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>had a tokomaru brainrot and decided to do a gamer komaru fic, enjoy (i was so sleep deprived while doing this ).</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>come lie with my bones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>had a tokomaru brainrot and decided to do a gamer komaru fic, enjoy (i was so sleep deprived while doing this ).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>100. She had counted for the past days : She had read 100 literary pieces of work. Manga, romance, mystery, comedy, horror, all the things you could think of. Toko couldn't stand it anymore. This quarantine was getting the best of her, but she knew it was for a better cause, and she still could do her daily dose of papework for the Future Foundation.The only difference being herself getting stuck in a apartment.<br/><br/>Thankfully, she wasn't alone - Komaru, her roomate and girlfriend - was keeping her company. Speaking of who, she was pretty sure her companion was in the living room doing something.To be more specific-<br/><br/>'' AH ShIT- ''<br/>The disgruntled noise echoed across the cramped apartment. Great, what did Komaru do <em>this</em> time?<br/><br/>Opening the bedroom door, and walking trough the corridor, Fukawa was met with the sight of an upset Komaru, a controller sadly laying beside her, with the TV screen shining in big bold letters the following words :<br/><br/><strong>GAME OVER. SPECTATING ult gaymer.<br/><br/></strong>Komaru had been playing 1st and 3rd person shooters for a while. For a girl who used to destroy monokumas in Towa city 2 years ago, she was bad at those type of videogames. Fukawa admired her determination to get better, though.<br/><br/>'' How many kills did you get this time? '' Toko spoke as she sat down near her lover on the couch.<br/><br/>''..6.'' Komaru blankly looked at the screen in defeat, the game over screen taunting her.<br/><br/>Fukawa quietly rested her hand on Komaru's, she wasn't a touchy person, but she could make a few exceptions.<br/><br/><em>* buzz *</em><br/><br/>Toko reached for the her pocket, pulling out her phone.<br/><br/><br/>future foundation gang<br/><br/>7:30 PM<br/>naegg : hey guys i finished my paper work do guys wanna do something?<br/><br/>30% accuracy : i was trying some weird recipes but yeah sure!!!!!1!<br/><br/>scizzors : jesus<br/><br/>scizzors : who the fuck changed my name<br/><br/>sherlock : Syo did,i believe.<br/><br/>donut lover : yeah! if you scroll up, you can see ' Toko changed their username and 6 others. '<br/><br/></p><p>----------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>Komaru was reading the group chat over Toko's shoulder, altough, she wondered what Syo changed her name to.<br/><br/>'' Hold up Toki i'm going to check something, be right back! '' <br/>Just like that, Komaru got up and walked to their shared bedroom.<br/><br/>Toko smiled a little bit. She really fell for Komaru, huh.<br/><br/>---------------------------------------------------------- </p><p>7:31  PM<br/>simps for a serial killer : sorry guys i was grabbing my ph<br/><br/>naegg : <br/><br/>scizzors :<br/><br/>sherlock :<br/><br/>donut lover : <br/><br/>30% accuracy : y know i kinda saw it coming<br/><br/>r/iamverysmart : I hate it here.<br/><br/>simps for a serial killer : y'know i'm actually okay with this<br/><br/>naegg : i canT BRRtatHe-<br/><br/>7:32 PM<br/>scizzors : i'm changing it rn<br/><br/>simps for a serial killer : wait wait gimme the admin<br/><br/>scizzors : fine<br/><br/> 'scizzors' gave 'simps for a serial killer' admin<br/>'simps for a serial killer' changed their name to 'riddle queen' ; 'riddle queen' changed 'scizzors' username to 'toki &lt;3'<br/><br/>7:33 PM<br/><br/>toki &lt;3 : ....,.,.,,,i'll allow this.<br/><br/>riddle queen : &lt;3<br/><br/>riddle queen : hey guys, wanna face time and play animal crossing? <br/><br/>r/iamverysmart : I'm..busy.<br/><br/>sherlock : I'm busy as well.<br/><br/>donut lover : hell yeah! <br/><br/>30% accuracy : the weird food recipes can wait for later! Hell yeah!<br/><br/>naegg : well, my answer is pretty obvious!<br/><br/>----------------------------------------------------------<br/><br/>Toko, Komaru, Yasuhiro, Makoto and Aoi played ACNH for a good while. They chased eachother's avatars with nets, did weird challenges they saw online, Toko went on a frustation rant on how the game plotted against her, rated Komaru's villagers, and many other stuff.<br/><br/>This felt like Paradise. The world was 'somewhat' stable, she had her friends, she had Komaru, and she was smiling.<br/><br/>Eventually they grew tired of the game, and decided to just talk about stuff on Facetime. Yasuhiro was first to fall asleep, Aoi the second. The author felt her eyelids getting heavy, thankfully, she could sleep in ease. In the last few days, Toko has been getting less nightmares, and when she did have them - especially the extreme ones -, Komaru was there beside her to help her.<br/><br/>---------------------------------------------------------- <br/><br/>'' Well, i think i should get going, i have to wake up early tommorow.''<br/>Komaru glanced at the digital clock. 11:06 PM.<br/><br/>'' I'm not tired, but Toko is. And yeah, you should get to sleep. See ya tomorrow! ''<br/>Indeed, Toko was. She had fallen asleep by 10:01 PM. And Komaru's shoulder was beginning to get sore from Toko putting her weight over it.<br/><br/>Komaru quietly turned the computer off, picking up her girlfriend and bringing the both of them to their bedroom. A wave of tiredness took over her once she and Toko layed down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around Toko, burying her face on the messy purple locks of hair. Toko retaliated, shifting for a better sleeping position, which allowed her to be the 'big spoon'. She felt warm to say atleast.<br/><br/><em>she might've lost in the stupid videogame, but right now, she was a winner.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ghghhhg<br/>-vinegar 2020</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>